madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part two, Chapter three
Chapter three of Spark of Rebellion, part two. Plot Roark the Dinheirosaurus had caught everyone else red-handed getting help from a scoundrel, against his wish, but is mostly angry at Elvis than all of them, having suspected for doing this, "Roark I know you're mad but-" she began, "mad? try furious, you've just put all our lives in jeopardy, I gave even you a direct order and you disobeyed me" Roark snaps, "well it paid off we know where to find Blik is, maybe" Short Fuse admits, "maybe? all that for maybe?" Roark criticizes, the parents and Mort hold their breath from watching the scene, "Roark, none of us want to give up on Blik" Elesa the Dilophosaurus supports, "and you all think I do?" Roark growls, "no we don't, at least not most of us, that's why we took this chance" Skipper explains, Roark surveys all of them but decides to give them a chance, "okay, what did you learn?" he concedes, "I have a plan and it involves Bella" Obi-wan begins. Later they were in position to nab the mail-pterosaur and see it's ship arrive, "I'm betting that's the ship the Lourinhã Empire's using to get the courier pterosaur to their comm-ship, our only chance is to intercept the pterosaur before it boards the ship" Kowalski plans, "the only way to be sure is to grab the pterosaur, and send Bella in it's place" Miyuki states, Bella looked a little nervous as if she was having second thoughts, "come on bell, I'll have the Andalusian Triplets give you a makeover the empire won't know the difference" Marty offers, "for Blik" Private adds and Bella agrees. Back with Blik and the empire his tortured screams echoed through the ship, "the agent is no good to me dead" Dooku the Kimmerosaurus reminds and the torture ceases, "his resistance is impressive" Slash the Therizinosaurus comments, "yes he does possess the will of an agent of old" Dooku remarks, "is it possible he does not know of any more animal-militias to speak of?" Slash wonders, "perhaps, I recommend we bring him from here to another location, one that never fails to extract a confession" Dooku proposes as Blik comes out of his daze. Back on the earth the pterosaur courier and it's accompanying bodyguards were heading for their scheduled ship when Rico attacks two of them, "behind you" he warns, "ha I'm not gonna fall for that-" one of the guards said but was cut short by Harry and Faragonda knocking them out, the pterosaur, a female by the looks of it practically feints from fear, Corran the Dracopelta groans and wakes her up, then Bella arrives covered in the exact same coloration as the Anurognathus, "I know you can do this Bella" Maurice cheers and Bella was glad for it, heading to meet the awaiting ship which didn't take long to find, "there's the courier, where's her escort" a guarding Zby asks curiously, "not our problem, we're running late as it is, vn-79 to pilot courier's aboard" the accompanying Juratyrant dismisses and board the ship, which lifted up and flies away, "logos, requesting permission to dock" one pilot asks the awaiting ship in the clouds, "logos you are clear to proceed" the captain of the dreadnought returns and the smaller ship docks to the bigger one. Meanwhile the Penguins of Madagascar were fallowing in secret, Private and Clover were driving while the others brought their hostage aboard, who was squabbling and flailing, "now little guy we're not going to hurt you" Marlene calms, "do you have a lock on Bella's beacon?" Ike asks, "looks like she aboard the cruiser" Eva answers, "come on Bella find Blik" Julien prayed. Back aboard said cruiser Bella arrives in the main command center, "you're late 264, plug in" a Muraenosaurus requests, Bella obliges and inserts a flash-drive disguised as theirs, "huh where's the data? I'm not seeing it on my monitor" the plesiosaur wonders, "coming" she lies but really copies a communication log, "hold it you're not authorized to copy communication logs" the plesiosaur gasps having noticed, "oops" Bella feigns again, "what's the problem here?" a Plesiosuchus asks curiously, "this pterosaur is having hearing problems" the plesiosaur answers though when their backs were turned she sent a signal to her friends, "there's the signal" Melman points out, "she must've found something" Stefano wonders, "places everyone we're going in" Roark directs, "wait what about this guy?" Corran asks about their hostage, "hey raptors take her with you" Classified suggested, "why us?" Kicker asks, "cause you're intimidating" Corporal jokes, "can't argue with that" Faragonda shrugs, "yeah, come on you" Harry growls at the imperial pterosaur who jumps and fallows, while Bella was still distracting, "looks like a Rhamphorhynchid, you'd better check it's I.D." the crocodilian asks and when the plesiosaur was about to the ship got rocked forcefully and Bella makes her escape, "we're under attack" he shouts. The Penguins of Madagascar's jet makes a charge and swerve, "we're gonna make another pass, Bella better hurry" Clover informs and steers the craft to attack, and the imperial ship fires back damaging them, "Faragonda we need some help, keep those cannons busy" Hunter begs, "poodoo I'm the one who need's some help" Faragonda counters, however their hostage began beating her wings down so hard they fan out the fire, "hey I'm starting to like you much better than our regular pterosaur" Vitaly compliments and pats the Anurognathus's head, at the same time their "regular pterosaur" opens an air lock and lets herself get sucked out(with a few unlucky imperials too), she then flies away from the empire's ship "I see her, give us cover Sheen" Gia informs and Sheen does with a ventral-turret, "okay Bella hit it" Gloria messages to Bella who bolts toward them, they open the boarding-ramp to catch her and as soon as she grabs hold Private and Clover make the jet dive fast until they're at a safe distance, everyone else come welcome her back, "that was amazing Bella" Toby, Skipper's dad comments, "not bad, not bad" Kicker adds, even the Anurognathus welcomes her, upon asking Short Fuse answers "she was actually a big help around here while you were off spying, I say we recruit her", Classified Elvis Skipper Julien and Vitaly seem to agree, but Bella has other ideas, after seeing Short Fuse flirt with the hostage she slaps her out of the jet just before the ramp closes, and everyone else stare in shock, "bye bye" she waves tauntingly, "should've seen that coming" Classified notes, unknown the them the pterosaur survived the fall(and didn't even try to fly) only to find herself greeted by roadrunner birds. "We're proud of you guys, you all stood up and took the lead, and Blik must've taught you well" Nevaeh, Skipper's mother expresses with the other five parent-penguins expressing the same, "so did you" Sheen returns, "I think we found something" Alex informs, "Blik is on Dooku's dreadnought, it's still here in Colorado but it's scheduled to leave soon" Nigel reads, "where to?" Buck asks, "some place called Cleveland-Lloyd but I'm not familiar of that place, Roark?" Nigel wonders, "I've only heard of that place once, from some relatives of mine, back then the Cleveland-Lloyd dinosaur quarry was a place where dinosaurs that venture into never return" Roark answers grimly. To be continued, next is Spark of Rebellion, part three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Series Category:Fan-Event